melanie_martinez_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Drama Club (K-12)
This is a project being worked on independantly by theycallmecrybabylbbh. Please do not edit it . 'Drama Club' is a song by Melanie Martinez that will be featured as the sixth track on her upcoming second studio album K-12. Surprisingly, this is the only track from K-12 that's been fully leaked onto the internet one year earlier and can be heard right now. It is said since Melanie herself said that there won't be any unreleased songs on the album that the final version might be very different on it. When it was first mentioned, snippets began to surface on September 5th, 2018 and the full song was released on September 10th, 2018. Theme The song is about the people around Cry Baby, specifically, how they "hide behind a script". Cry Baby is fed up with the drama at school, and how some students pretend to be someone they're not. She begins to feel pressured when she sees herself being constantly judged for everything she says. While she tries to live her own life, those around her get stuck and hold petty grudges. Tracklist When the first teaser of the K-12 film surfaced, many people (including some wiki's) thought that Drama Club was going to get included on the album because it fits with the theme of a school. First, Melanie said that there won't be any unreleased songs on her album like 99 Cent Store and Unhappy Meal, but many people still had the thought. It was finally revealed on July 23, 2019, that the tracklist was released on Apple Music to show that this song was indeed going to be included on the album. Soon before that, a lot of video's about Drama Club was removed from websites like YouTube & Dailymotion, increasing the fact that the theory many people had could have been true. Lyrics 1 Everyone's so soft Everyone's so sensitive Do I offend you? You're hanging on my sentences You can keep your costume and you can keep your mask I'ma take a bow, so you can kiss my ass Pre-Chorus I never signed up for your drama Up for your drama, up for your Drama Club I never signed up for your drama Up for your Drama Club 2 They try to feed you lines that you have to memorize You always hide behind your Wizard of Oz disguise Do you even have a brain? You're sticking to a page You're faking all your pain yet you're bleeding on a stage Pre-Chorus I never signed up for your drama Up for your drama, up for your Drama Club I never signed up for your drama Up for your Drama Club. Chorus Ooh ooh ooh ooh. I never signed up for your Drama Club Ooh ooh, ooh ooh, for your Drama Club I never signed up for your drama Up for your drama, up for your Drama Club I never signed up for your drama Up for your drama, up for your Drama Club 3 I don't wanna be an actress living by a script. Who cares about practicing? I don't give a shit. You're over-analyzing every word I say. There's a whole new world out there. You're living a play Fuck your auditorium, I think it's pretty boring and... Pre-Chorus ...i never signed up for your drama Up for your drama, up for your Drama Club I never signed up for your drama Up for your Drama Club. Chorus Ooh ooh, ooh ooh. I never signed up for your Drama Club Ooh, ooh, for your Drama Club I never signed up for your drama Up for your drama, up for your Drama Club I never signed up for your drama Up for your drama, up for your Drama Club Bridge My life is not a play And I am not a fake (Like you) I'm not behind a mask There's no surgery on my ass (Like you) Chorus I never signed up for your drama Up for your drama, up for your Drama Club I never signed up for your drama Up for your drama, up for your Drama Club I never signed up for your drama Up for your drama, up for your Drama Club I never signed up for your drama Up for your drama, up for your Drama Club Outro Drama Club, Drama Club, Drama Club, Drama Club, Drama Club Category:Songs